


Conversations

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Inktober 2019, Play Fighting, Playful Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: It's the little things in a relationship





	Conversations

“But you can’t deny the pattern isn’t there”

His voice, ever so lovely, barely gives away the fact they’ve been arguing over night about determinism.

“It’s just madmen and insanity. There is no pattern, and we need to acknowledge that if we truly seek to become better than we are”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like these! Please let me know and please check out my other works!


End file.
